


Alchemy

by PEZWolf



Series: Project obsidian [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alchemy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEZWolf/pseuds/PEZWolf
Summary: Varian rather be doing hid favorite hobby not translating a dumb scroll about destiny and magic that does not exist. But when was the last time someone cared about what he wanted.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Project obsidian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695232
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Alchemy

If there is something that Varian knew about, it was alchemy. Ever since he was a young kid when he learned that his mom had a lab and that she was a scientist he too wanted to get involved. His dad many times tried to get him interested in other things that the other kids in the village were into, but nothing worked and he could always be found in his mothers’ lab.   
Now he was in his own lab that the princess had given him after he helped her defeat the Saporians. It took some convincing from Rapunzel to her father to let him go. After he heard that Varian had helped her win that helped a little bit and then he decided to let him use his gifts for the kingdom instead of against it.   
Now he was down in the tunnels trying to translate an ancient scroll that apparently would help them defeat Cassandra and help Rapunzel figure out her destiny.   
In his mind, it all sounded insane. Up until his father was set free by Rapunzel’s hair he thought that magic was not even a thing. He still doubted such things we're actually magical or just some science he was yet to understand. He knew he should have told Rapunzel that he had been done translating the scroll for about three hours now, but he just wanted to be alone by himself to make a few new solutions to see what they could do. But now unless Rapunzel and the others knew he was not doing anything that will not explode they would not leave him alone. So he gave himself more time to translate just to be by himself.   
Right now he was experimenting to see if he could find a way to break the amber that the rocks made. Because he was in the underground tunnels where they poured his solutions to stop the fear rocks from spreading he had plenty of it to try his solutions on.   
So far none of them seemed to be working but he was only at the beginning of the process. What he had learned so far seemed to have helped him a little bit. The rocks, when turned into the amber, became in a way magnetic, so all he had to do was try and figure out what was the opposite to demagnetize the rocks.   
His solution seemed to get closer every time he made a new one but still was not perfect.   
Now he was trying his eleventh attempt to do so and he hoped it worked. He is trying to decide between metals. Because of his long, he had been alone down in the tunnels with no one other than Ruggider he had begun to narrate what he was doing.  
”Which metal is going to win the prize for best metal!” Marian began to narrate.   
”Will it be steel for its durability and thermal conductivity or iron for its lustrous shine and high melting point!” Marian began to run tests on the two metals to see if they would do. He has to try everything he could to prove that there was no such thing in magic. Everyone would respect him and take him seriously if he proved that there was no such thing. He had been called a kid and had been pushed off to the side even by his friends because he was not as old as them and they thought he could not handle himself.   
Well if they are all allowed to have some sort of destiny that they are moving toward, why couldn't he be able   
alchemy and trusting in this that is real, not just whatever you are told?  
He was so caught up in what he was doing that he did not even notice when Rapunzel, Eugene, and Lance had entered the room. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly and sighed in relief when he saw who it was.   
”Hi guys, what is going on?”   
”Varian it is good to see you. Why weren't you at Eugene’s birthday party?”   
”Yeah little man where were you?”  
”Oh I had to work on something. Sorry, I lost track of what time it was.” The day is more like it.   
”So why are you guys down here?”  
”We wanted to know if you were done translating the scroll yet?”  
Of course, they did not come down to see how he was doing. They wanted to see if he was done finishing the chore that they gave him.   
”You know being a translator is not my thing. I am an alchemist. There is a difference.”  
”I know this is not exactly what you are used to but you are the only one who qualified to do anything like this.”   
Xavier is not? If anything I would choose him.   
”Yes I am done. I was just finishing something up before coming to get you.”  
”Well it is a good thing you did not. Cassandra was here looking for it. She wants the scroll and you had shown up with the translation that could have been bad.”  
Well, at least he could do something right.   
”So what is the plan for right now? Do I give you the translation and move on or do you want me to destroy it? It is up to you?”  
”I think for right now you are fine with just giving it to me.”   
The voice was not one that belonged to Lance, Eugene or Rapunzel. He turned around and saw that Cassandra was blocking the top of the stairs so that there was no way of escaping. He turned to look at the others. He was the least prepared to fight. All of his solutions had been depleted because he had yet to have time to make more. The rest of them were armed. He slowly walked behind them and moved to the table that held both the scroll and the translation.  
A fight broke out and it seemed Cassandra had the upper hand. She cornered Varian after trapping the others. He grabbed a vial and poured it onto the wall that had the key to translate.   
”Ha now you are never going to be able to read that scroll because the only translation key is destroyed or in my head.”  
After the words left his mouth Varian paled at what he just said. Cassandra smiled evil and brought her sword down on his head. His last waking thought was: I am an alchemist, not a translator.


End file.
